Princess Airisu
by bulma's snivy
Summary: What would happen if a princess was captured and was made a slave? Would she get out alive? Even so can she survive all the trouble that comes to be a princess of a high and mighty family? Sorry if bad summary. mostly IrisxCilan but probably more couples. please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry if you guys wanted me to add a chapter to Cilan's Secret but I got a little upset about it but I'm better now so to make it up to you all I made this story. I think this will take place in medieval times =D plus this is a birthday presant from me to all of you!

Diamond: but your birthday is next month?

Bulma's Snivy: ok early B-Day presant happy now?

Diamond: She does not own pokemon or then you could get the game in any device

Bulma's Snivy:I would so want to do that!

Diamond:(pats her on the back) that probably would never happen (Bulma's Snivy gives her a death glare)

* * *

"Airisu, Airisu!" I watched her trying to catch up to me but the bug and fighting type pokemon won't let her."Get away from her!" No matter how many she pushes away more came to stop her.

"Mommy Daddy I'm scared,"I said starting to cry watching them getting really hurt by the pokemon attacking them.

"Don't worry, we'll get you." She looked like she was about to cry. I tried to get away from the man who is holding me hostage but he won't let me.

"Stop squirming or I'll give you something to cry about!" He yelled at me. I tried to scream for them to hear me but we lost sight of them. That was the last time I ever saw them.

* * *

I woke up breathing hard "That's the third time this week I had that dream," I told myself. I got up and put on my usual clothes that resembles what Cinderella where's before the god mother came but my purple hair resembles Rapunzel's a little. At least it only goes to my nee's. I got out of my room and to the kitchen where HE was.

"Your late," He slapped me. I yelped a little hopping he didn't hear. He didn't.

"I'm sorry." I tried to be calm but I was still shaking.

"Get this place cleaned up." He pointed at the mess in the kitchen."A Houndour came and trashed the place up. Tell me when your done." He left the kitchen to where he always go and study sometimes I hear a cry but I was always too scared to check where it's coming from.

I hate this guy ever since I met him! He treats me like a magicarp that only knows how to splash around! I sometimes to escape but I get caught every time by his pokemon. I don't even have a single friend and I'm 14 already! I hate it here! I clean up the mess and went on doing my usual chorus which is ALL the house work!

In the afternoon I finally got all of the chours done and I was walking down the hallway when I heard a cry. It sounded like a little pokemon but I couldn't tell which one so I decided to brave up and open the door I thought I heard it from. When I opened it I saw an Axew getting beat up by his Golduck.

"Axew!" It cried. I gasped, Golduck showed no mercy to it and used ice type moves to hurt it. Thats when I snapped.

"Stop it!" I tried to shove Golduck away from Axew but my hands glowed into claws. Golduck was thrown far away from Axew and was badly didn't look too pleased. I got the Axew and left. he was shaking in my arms.'What was that?' I thought.'how did I do that and why would he be here?' A lot of questions went through my head I wasn't sure I could answer.

* * *

Tell me if its good or bad and stuff you might like to see in it. Bye!=D


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm back with a new chapter!

Diamond: Where have you been?

Bulma's Snivy: This chapter took some time to make and then my computer broke! Plus this computer lost it so I had to do it all over again!

Diamond: ok then sheesh. bulma's snivy does not own Pokemon, If she did then anyone can get Mew even if you have no wi-fi or My Pokemon Ranch.

* * *

Axew's P.O.V.

(Dream)

I walked around everywhere to find my pack but they weren't to be found. Then again where am I? The sky was white and the grass was slowly swaying. There were no trees at all, no lakes, no rivers, nothing.

"Hello?" I asked wondering if anyone can actually hear me.

"Hello," A deep voice answered. I jumped.

"H-Who are you? Where am I?" I asked shaking.

"Relax I'm Arceus," He appeared majestically "and this is a dream, it's the only way I can contact you ," He answered

"Why do you want to contact me?" I asked finally calming down. I wasn't special in any way.

" I need you to go on a mission for me. The world is changing but not for the good of all things. If nothing happens to stop it darkness will take over and no one can stop it not even me."

"But why can't you stop it now? Don't you have the power to stop it?"

" I do but something is preventing me from going there myself so I need your help,"

"Why me? I'm not strong and only 1 and a half years old," Everyone tease me for being too weak and too young.

"You have a role in this mess, you need to go to the next house you find with your pack but you must go alone. There you'll find a girl with long purple hair. You must help her out of the house but this is the hard part, the guy who owns it is not nice so be careful,"

Looks like there's no way getting out of this. I sighed and answered." OK but what do we do after we're out?"

"You'll find out in time. I don't have much time left to talk to you so this is good-bye for now." Everything disappeared and I woke up.

(awake)

"Hey Axew wake up or we'll leave you here," man it's the bully Fraxure. Wait we're leaving?! I jumped up and followed them. We travel light so nothing can slow us down."Your in a hurry, finally getting pumped up on traveling are you?" He smirked. I can't tell him or he'll tease me or even follow me. I gotta think of something quick!

" I rather get te day over with," Well it's true how Arceus put it makes it sound scary. We traveled for 2 hours and I almost given up finding the house but there it is. It's brown (probably old) and looks like a mansion with a good enough size lawn to go with it. Now how do I go there without being noticed? 'I know!' I slowed my speed a little and waited till they all passed me and went to the house.

So now I need to find a purple haired girl. I hope there's only one here. I heard footsteps and I hid in the closest thing to me, which was a bush in a flowerpot. The person was a man. He had short black hair, dark skin, and a black mustache. He didn't look too nice. Maybe he was the one Arceus talking about? I have a bad feeling about this. He walked away without seeing me so I continued my search. I looked from door to door gingerly but no girls in any.

" Where is she?" I whispered to myself.

" She who?" I jumped and looked behind me to see a smirking golduck. " No trespassers allowed," He said before pushing me in an empty room and attacking me. I shrieked he was gonna kill me if this keeps up.

"Stop it!" A girl voice yelled out. Wait, a girl's voice? Maybe-

I felt the weight of golduck off and thrown across the room. He didn't look too pleased and all of a sudden two arms picked me up but I was too sacred to do anything even to see who picked me up. It's probably the girl who came in and shouted. She got us out and brought us to her room I guess. I was finally able to look around. This room wasn't the cleanest or prettiest. It just has a bed, a closet, a desk, and a chair. I looked behind us and found out she was the purple hair girl.

"That was close, at least He didn't come in," She sighed and brought us to her bed.

"They're both scary looking" I looked down and felt her tense up.

"Wait what?!" She look shocked, " Did you just talk?!"

"You can understand me? That's strange no other human hear me talk." I told her.

She put her hand on her head as if to calm herself, "I never heard any other pokemon talk before,"

"Umm Miss,"

"Airisu,"

"Airisu do you know Arceus?"

"Heard of him why?

I told her about my dream and she looked shocked hearing what's going to happen.

"That's why I came here" I told her and she looked down.

"I've tried to escape here before but I always get captured," She looked disappointed, "Sorry I don't think there's a way out,"

Then I got an idea "I got it! I think I know a way out of here,"

* * *

Sorry if its bad but if you review We'll give you virtual cookies! (looks over to see Diamond eating the cookies) Diamond stop eating the cookies!

Diamond:But they're so good!(munching more cookies)

Bulma's Snivy: We'll be back! Untill then I'll try to stop Diamond from eating the cookies.(Chasing Diamond around trying to take the cookies away but failing)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter of Princess Airisu! Oh and you know the guy from the previous chapters right? Well I don't know what to call him so his new name is Him! XD Like in power puff girls I guess =P

Diamond: I can't belive you finally let me in the actual story. 0.0 and I get cookies! XD

Bulma's Snivy: Of corse you will be in my story I need you for something in it.

Diamond: Like what?

Bulma's Snivy: I don't own Pokémon! If I did you can get Pokemon like Mew and Deoxy without wi-fi!

Diamond: Wait you didn't answer my questi-

Bulma's Snivy: On with the story!

* * *

**_Airisu's P.O.V._**

"You got that?" The small little axew asked me.

"That's a good plan, but I don't have any pokemon on me," I told him then I remembered about what I did to the Golduck, "Wait I know!" I got up which made axew fall to the ground. I started concentrating on my hands remembering what happened back there. My hands became sharper and longer kinda like sharp knives. "Will this work?"

Axew looked speechless and nod, well I couldn't blame him I would freak out if someone else has grown claws this long and wasn't a pokemon."Axew ax"

"huh?"

"Ew ax axew ax!" He repeated again. Maybe I could only hear him when I'm touching him.

"Can you repeat that again one more time?" I put my palm on his little shoulder so I wouldn't hurt him with my claws.

" I said 'that would work!'" Axew shouted. Yep I was right, no wonder Him doesn't let me touch his Pokemon that much and they won't say anything to me when I do. Somehow he knows I can do this when I touch Pokemon.

" Heeeeelllllooooo!" Axew waved his paw to get my attention. "Sorry you were spacing out."

"Thanks," I said before I heard a growl from somewhere, "What was that?"

"Sorry, I haven't eaten since morning," he held his stomach to try to calm it down. I giggled.

"I'll get you something to eat but you need to stay in my room for now ok."

"ok" I got up and went to the kitchen where Him was. He looked like he was in a rush.

"Airisu! Did you finish cleaning the place up?! He yelled louder than usual.

"Yes sir, all of it."

"Good now go back to your room for now," He said while getting his jacket on.

" I'll like to get something to eat first," It looked to me like he was going to explode but what he said next surprised me.

"Sure but make it quick!" He went out of the kitchen so I hurriedly got some food and left. I got back to my room and sat down next to my bed sighing.

" So you got food?" Axew said after popping out from under my bed and putting one of his paws on my arm.

"Yeah and I believe we can use your plan soon enough." I handed him an apple.

"Really? How can you tell?" He got his apple and sat down next to me.

"Listen," I whispered. Soon enough you can hear footsteps and the door locking. " Soon we'll see if it works."

* * *

**_Cilan's P.O.V._**

It's been a year since we became Gym Leaders and some of are friends came to visit. "Hey Striadon Bros, Me and the Gem Sisters made you guys cookies." Diamond said while holding a plate full of cookies. Diamond had long brown hair tied up in a pony tail and bangs covering her left eye.

"There would have been more if Diamond didn't eat the first few batches," Ruby said while crossing her arms. She looked almost like Chili but with a messy pony tail. The two next to her were her sisters and were similar to me and cress. Emerald had her bangs down to the left and Sapphire had a pair of doggy ears (2 pony tails) that reached to her nee's. Diamond growled but didn't say anything.

"Well thank you for the cookies, they do look quite delicious." I said. Cress nodded in agreement. We heard the door slam down the hall way.

"Cilan, Cress, you won't belive it! Alder wants to speak with us!" Chili was panting and holding a letter to show us.

"Really what for?" Cress said

"He wants us to go to some place to get an interview so more people will come to are gym!" Chili explained. I took the letter and read over it.

"It says we need to be there at 5 o'clock" I looked at the clock. 3:57 "Which is an hour from now."

"Well you guys should go now. You don't want to keep Alder waiting." Emerald said while they pushed us out the door.

"Don't worry we'll take over your shifts until you come back." Sapphire said before she closed the door.

"Man they really want us out of there," Chili said and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. We followed the directions to Pinwheel Forest.

"I thought we would have to go to a city or at least a town." I looked around to see if anyone was here.

"Well he is a little strange if you ask me." Cress said

"That's true,"

"Hey guys look! Maybe that it!" Chili pointed at a mansion down the path. " Lets go check it out!" We followed him down to the mansion. I knocked on it and the door opened to show a man that looks to be in his 40's.

"I'm sorry to bother you but do you know were we can find Alder?" I asked

" Come right in I've been expecting you. I'll get Alder for you." If I'm not mistaken I thought I saw him smile a creepy smile. We walked in.

"I wonder what we'll be asked." Chili said after he jumped on a couch and putting his legs on the coffee table.

"I think you should sit up straight before he comes back, this is his home after all." Cress told Chili which in return he stuck his tongue out.

"I don't know guys, this place gives me a bitter taste in my mouth." I looked around and I found claw markings on a door. "Huh?" It looks like a pokemon did this. I was going to investigate more when I heard my brothers yell for me. I looked at it one last time before I left.

" There you are Cilan He wants us to go in a room to do the interview." Cress said and pointed at the man from earlier. We followed him to a room that has strange machines in it."

"Where's Alder?" Chili asked. The man slammed the door.

"Alder isn't here nor will he ever be." He brought out three psychic Pokemon that took control of us.

"Hey what's going on?!" Chili said in a more demanding voice than a questioning one. The psychic Pokemon's power is too strong to break free from. Somewhere else I could hear an explosion. Was someone else here too?

He growled." No matter, Golduck and Vanilish got that. Bring them to the chambers." He ordered the psychic Pokemon. They put us in tube like machines that has a laser pointed down at us. He then said something that I couldn't hear ,probably made of sound proof glass, and pressed some buttons on the machine I'm in. The laser shot down at me and I screamed. My brothers looked like they were freaking out. He did the same thing to them. If only I could reach out and get my Stunfisk.

* * *

**_Airisu's P.O.V._**

We heard people come in the house." OK in just 10 minutes you know what to do." I told Axew. he nodded.

After 5 minutes I heard footsteps down the hall. I listened, from what I can tell it sounds like a boy maybe a little older than her. A minute later I could hear more voices. After that the footsteps followed the voices.

"About 3 minutes left." Axew said tugging my shirt. After said minutes we got up.

"Now!" I grew my claws out again and Axew blasted a hole in the wall using dragon rush. We got out and saw Golduck and Vanilish. I shrieked. "Ice types!"

" Axew ax!" Axew tried to snap me out and it work. Axew blasted Golduck with another dragon rush so I tried my best to attack Vanilish. Surprisingly it actually did a lot of damage to it. I knocked it out and helped Axew. After I knocked Golduck out cold Axew jumped on my shoulder. " We better get out before more comes." I nod and ran. All of a sudden I feel this pain in my stomach. For some reason I feel like I have some unfinished business in the mansion. " C'mon Airisu, we're free! Lets get out of here!"

What do I do? Follow my gut and risk my life to do something I'm not sure of or listen to Axew and be free?

* * *

Sorry if it's bad but I want this part to be over with. Why am I cruel to the Striaton Bro's?! DX

Diamond: ... So we just pushed them out of their own house?0-0

Bulma's Snivy: Please R&R and I'll give you donuts or cookies ^u^ They help me focus on this story. Oh and if you have any ideas to give me I won't bite.


End file.
